Reconciliation
by brodie-wan
Summary: Anakin meets Mace Windu for the first time after his death.


**Reconciliation  
Author: brodie-wan  
Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu  
Genre: drama  
Timeframe: Post ROTJ  
Summary: Anakin meets Mace Windu for the first time after his death.  
Notes: This seems to be a variation on a theme of pieces I've been writing lately. I remember writing so adamantly, in the Vader thread, that Anakin needed to be punished for his actions. I guess if he had lived, that would still remain my thought process, but since he died, and became one with the Force, he can be forgiven. His last redemptive act makes reconciliation possible.**

_One of these days I'm gonna talk  
With all the saints that have gone before  
In their sandals I will walk  
And we will sit upon the shore  
And I will learn all the things  
That I never knew before  
All this and more_

-From "One of These Days" by FFH(Far From Home)

There was a light breeze in the air as the sun rose over the mountains. The yellow orange glow painted the snow capped peaks in the distance as Mace Windu stepped into the waters of the river that ran in front of his home. The water was cold as he expected, but the feeling of it reminded him of where he was.

The vibrant, grassy river bank behind him swayed in the breeze. He took a deep breath, inhaling the Force and its beauty. He stepped from the water and the feeling of the tall grass on this bare feet and calves tickled. He smiled at the simplicity of a tickle.

Clasping his hands behind his back, the Jedi Master leaned into the short incline up to his favorite thinking spot on the river bank. Reaching the spot, he closed his eyes, stood completely still, and let the breeze wash over him. Such was the peace of the Force.

"Pardon me, Master Windu," intruded a voice. At the sound of it, his brow furrowed in momentary irritation. "I am sorry to interrupt your meditations, but-"

"I heard you had arrived," Mace said, turning toward the voice, his hands still firmly clasped behind his back. "Welcome."

"Master Windu, I need to-"

"I take it you have seen Master Kenobi and Yoda?" Windu asked, cutting into an already awkward apology.

"Yes," replied Anakin Skywalker.

"How was that?"

"Painful, but rewarding," Anakin replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, Skywalker, on both counts. And, your Senator Amidala?"

Anakin's smile widened into a grin. "She is well, Master."

Mace turned back to the mountains and peered into the distance.

"And what of your victims?"

"You were the first, Master," Anakin said, standing straight and humbly accepting responsibility for his actions.

"A Tusken village would disagree, Skywalker," said Windu, still staring into the distance.

Anakin grimaced at the memory as he lowered his head. "Yes, Master, that is correct."

Windu unclasped his hands, leaving his right tucked into his back, but used the left in small efficient gesture to motion Anakin to his side. "Come stand with me, Anakin."

Anakin took the few steps up to where Mace was standing. "Master?"

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Windu asked.

"No, Master," Anakin replied, marveling at the mountain range. "But, when Obi-Wan and I visited Zonoma Sekot, it was close."

"I see," said Mace, suddenly sitting in a cross-legged position.

Anakin had never seen Master Windu acting so spontaneously. It was strange.

"Come on, Skywalker. Sit down."

"My new robes, Master?"

"Sit."

Anakin did as he was ordered. "Yes, Master."

"How are your new robes, Skywalker?" Mace asked, look at Anakin, fully, for the fist time. "We've never seen you like this."

"They are quite comfortable, Master," Anakin replied, returning Windu eye contact. "Like a new skin."

"In more ways than one."

Anakin colored. "Yes, Master."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Skywalker?"

"Yes, but I deserve it."

"Perhaps, but here, there can be no condemnation. It upsets the balance."  
"Balance…"

"You are thinking of the Chosen One, Skywalker?"

"Is it that evident?" Anakin asked. "It all seems a lie. Was the prophesy a lie?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Windu replied. "We are one with the Force."

Anakin shook his head. "How is it that I am not judged, Master?"

"You can thank your son for that," Windu said, a glimmer in this hard eyes. "When none of us could see it coming, much stop your path to destruction, Luke found you and pulled you from the deepest well imaginable."

"I _am_ proud of him, Master," Anakin said, smiling again, broadly.

"As you should be," Mace said, a smile of his own pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"Master," Anakin said, looking the older Master directly in the eye. "Your death might as well have been at my hand. It sealed my fall to the Dark Side. I feel that I need to say something about that."

Windu rose gracefully from his sitting position in the grass. He encouraged Anakin to do so as well. When both were standing, the Korun Jedi Master placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"We serve the will of the Force, Anakin. I died serving it and so did you."

"But, Master…"

"I forgive you, Anakin. As Obi-Wan has."

It was humbling to be seen as what he once was, and not what he had become. Anakin knew that he could not win a philosophical argument with Master Windu. The idea of forgiveness was so new, but, here, in the Force, balance was everything.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Anakin said, bowing his head slightly in deference, and offering his hand. Mace took the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"Come, Skywalker, let's take a walk up the path. There is a lot more to see…and to learn."

I've just heard word that will be moving soon and that all material there will be lost if not backed up. I figured now is a better time than any to start posting some of my older fics previously posted on that site. I hope you enjoyed this one. 


End file.
